


Moon Prism Power

by seer_of_void (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seer_of_void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GG: after this were going to her house! im so excited :D<br/>GG: and were gonna have a sleepover and watch movies and its gonna be great!!<br/>EB: yeah!<br/>EB: now's your chance to tell her you like her!<br/>GG: ...<br/>GG: :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Prism Power

When you get off the plane, Rose is waiting for you on the other side of security. She gives you a small smile when she recognizes you and rotates her wrist in a tiny wave. You grin so widely your cheeks hurt and proceed to sprint at top speed across the terminal, elbowing businessmen and old ladies out of the way before charging through the metal detector to wrap her into a tight hug.

"Glad to see you too, Jade," she says, and you don't let go of her until the airport police descend. You snap at them, because as Dave says, 'fuck the police.' How dare they get between you and Rose! She steps in, apologizing and sweet-talking, and you manage to not get permanently banned from every airport ever. The two of you go to baggage claim.

While you're waiting for the metal conveyor belt to move, you babble to Rose about everything: how weird it was to fly instead of just teleporting everywhere, how you flew over a city and it reminded you of your days on Prospit, how you kept the old man next to you awake for the entire flight by periodically playing loud noises from your computer, and how excited you were to see her house. Then the conveyor belt grinds into motion and you halt your storytelling to climb on it and ride it to the end.

"I must admit, I've always wanted to do that," she says, laughing quietly as you disembark. "I trust it was entertaining?"

"Not really," you say with a pout. "It was too slow. I wanna ask them to speed it up." But then you notice your enormous colorful bag emerging from the opposite end and you run to pick it up. Rose offers to help you carry it, so you unzip it and give her two squiddles to hold. They like having room to breathe, you say. You heave the rest of your bag onto your shoulders and follow her outside.

-*-

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

GG: hey john!! :D  
GG: i made it here safe!   
EB: awesome!  
EB: is rose there with you?   
GG: yup! were in a cafe  
GG: its this really cute place and they give you toys with your meals!   
EB: you mean like burger king?   
GG: :O how did you know what it was called??   
EB: haha jade that's...  
EB: ...not a cafe.   
GG: oh whatever  
GG: rose says hi!  
GG: she also told me to tell you she's indoctrinating me into american culture by making me eat the food of her people  
GG: whatever that means :P  
GG: and after this were going to her house! im so excited :D  
GG: and were gonna have a sleepover and watch movies and its gonna be great!!   
EB: yeah!  
EB: now's your chance to tell her you like her!   
GG: ...  
GG: :/

gardenGnostic [GG]    
ceased pestering    
ectoBiologist [EB]

-*-

Rose has the complete collection of Sailor Moon DVDs, in subtitled japanese. She says it was yet another passive-agressive gift from her mother, but you tell her you think it's totally sweet!

"The period of time within which I genuinely liked Sailor Moon can be narrowed down to several _days_ , Jade."

"Well, maybe your mom didn't know that! Maybe she just wanted to connect over something she thought you were into?"

"Please. She watches my every move. In fact she's probably watching us right now, listening in on our conversations and drawing highly off-the-mark conclusions." You automatically cast your gaze around the room, searching for hidden cameras. Detecting none (well, of course! They'd be hidden!), you cross your arms.

"I don't think you give her enough credit," you say, pouting. "I mean, we're gonna watch all of these now and it's gonna be totally sweet! So she did _something_ right."

"Any enjoyment I get out of watching recycled animation of girls in frilly outfits spouting catchphrases is purely, as my brother would say, ironic," Rose says, inserting the disc into the DVD player.

Many hours and some skipped episodes later, you've reached the finale of the first season. Mrs. Lalonde brought in sleeping bags and blankets at one point, exchanged a few curt words with Rose, and left. The two of you migrated from the couch to the floor, craning your necks up towards the TV and making more than the usual amount of bodily contact. You're very okay with that.

You didn't expect Rose to _cry_ , though.

"This is-- an atypical response, I think-- I think you should know," she says, wiping away the wetness and smudging her dark makeup.

"It's okay, really, they come back to life in the end, you know that!" You're feeling kind of bad that you aren't crying too, but not _too_ bad, since it gives you an excuse to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Perhaps-- I just find it personal. It hits so-- so close to home," she says, and the mood darkens when you realize she's talking about the game.

"We're alive _now_ ," you say. "We're together now." You run your fingers through her hair. It is super soft and smells like mint. You probably shouldn't be holding your crush and smelling her hair while she is crying about Sailor Moon, but you are and that is the situation and then Rose shifts forward a little and kisses you.

"Sorry," she says as she leans back, tracks of makeup running down her face and her mouth twisted into a wry smile. "It just-- it seemed like an opportune moment."

"Oh, shut up!" you tell her, heart thundering, and you kiss her momentarily, before leaning back to say, "You're not sorry at all!" Rose just laughs low in her throat and pushes you down, mouth capturing yours and hands cupping your face and you match her every move with enthusiasm and excitement and _yes_ while Sailor Moon's triumphant rescue of the cosmos is forgotten.

Rose is kissing the underside of your neck and has her hand under the hem of your shirt when you hear the door creak open. You freeze, and as one turn to glare at the silhouette of Mrs. Lalonde in the doorway. For better or worse, she doesn't say anything, simply clicks her tongue and turnes around, closing the door behind her. You exchange glances with Rose; your glasses lie several feet away so her face is blurry, but you can tell she's frustrated at being interrupted.

"How very like my mother," she says finally, "to live vicariously through her own daughter's romantic life."

"Well, she could have insulted us or told us to stop or something! I mean, if we were at my house, Bec would have teleported me onto the middle of the lake! So I think we're lucky." You fetch your glasses and put them back on. Rose's black lipstick is smeared too, now, and her usually pale complexion now boasts a rosy tinge. You think, under the dried mascara and tear tracks, that she is the most beautiful person you've ever seen and will ever see.

"Lucky? I should think so," she says, and gets up to turn off the TV, which is triumphantly playing the ending theme. She then bends down to pick up your hand, gently interlacing her elegant white fingers with your own tanned ones. "Jade?"

"What?" you ask.

"It's time for bed." She presses a kiss to your forehead and leaves to brush her teeth. You stand alone in the room, unsure whether to follow, before deciding against it and fetching your squiddle pajamas out from your bag. Your face, neck, hands, every part that touched her seems to be tingling. You're running your fingers over your lips and staring off into space when she reenters. She takes one look and descends again, kissing you deeply, tongue sliding across the back of your teeth, all the while _laughing_ an uncharacteristically deep chuckle.

" _Jade_ ," she breathes when she pulls back, "Jade, Jade. They should outlaw you. You should be illegal in every state and commonwealth of the USA."

"Wha-- why?" you ask, totally bewildered.

"It was a metaphor. I'm calling you cute."

"Oh," you say after a pause. "Okay! You should have just said so!"

You crawl under the comforter and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

-*-

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

EB: hey jade! how's it going with rose?  
EB: listen, if you want to win her over, i've got a great idea!  
EB: (dave helped me out here, he says hi)  
EB: okay, so you ask her to borrow a quarter, and then she'll ask you why, and you tell her to call your mom and tell her you met the girl of your dreams!  
EB: (that's rose!)  
EB: ...wait, do they even make pay phones anymore?  
EB: do you have phone on your island?  
EB: does bec know how to use a phone?  
EB: ugh dave you suck, this is a terrible pick-up line!   
GG: its ok john!  
GG: thanks for trying to help but everythings working out just fine <3  
GG: oh  
GG: sorry john i gotta go! rose and i are going to get ice cream!  
GG: bye!!!! :)

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]


End file.
